The present invention relates to a key cutting machine particularly adapted for milling bites in the side of a tubular key blank to produce a tubular key. More particularly the present invention is concerned with the manner in which such tubular keys are reproduced according to coded settings of parts of the machine. In making a tubular key, each bite is milled in the blank at a preselected angular position around the key tube, the bite being cut in the tube to a preselected radial depth and to a specific axially directed length, all as determined by the coded positions of the various parts of the machine.
One machine of this general character is disclosed in Kotov et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,798.